Воспоминания Кристиана Грея
by Alice Parker
Summary: Фанфик состоит из зарисовок/воспоминаний некоторых событий жизни Кристиана Грея до встречи с Анастейшей Стил. Что таилось в голове бунтующего подростка? Какие душевные раны он нёс собой через всю стадию взросления? Как формировался его стойкий нрав? Чем именно он занимался с сабами? Какими были отношения с Эленой?...
1. Flashback 1

Дэрилл бьёт меня в челюсть на этот раз, я отлетаю на тротуар, едва не разбив голову о мусорку возле фанарного столба.

\- Сука! - истошно кричу я ему вслед, вытерев разбитую губу. На моём рукаве кровь, но я поднимаюсь, глядя на Дэрилла, как сумасшедший. Я готов разорвать его на части, и так происходит каждый раз. Только он получит похвалу от отца, а я - я получу кое-что другое.. Его отец ненавидит меня, отцы всех них ненавидят меня. Я отчаянно пинаю мусорку, она дребезжит как товарный поезд, пока Дэрилл чешет домой. Я не смею его догнать, иначе эта драка закончится плачевно. Я теперь чувствую, когда пора остановиться. Меня научили.

Хлопнув дверцей холодильника, стою с канистрой апельсинового сока, задумавшись о том, что уже могу сесть за драку вроде той, что была утром после тренировки. Мне больше не тринадцать.

Её ледяной тон вырывает меня из раздумий. Становится холодно и жарко, одновременно.

\- Если я разрешила тебе самому пить на моей кухне, это значило, что можно хозяничать здесь?

Я стою как вкопанный, растерянно сжимая канистру и не оборачиваюсь. Она уже знает, почему, поэтому подходит и разворачивает меня за плечи. Я встречаюсь с её жестоким, сосредоточенным взглядом, температура которого тут же стремительно падает на несколько градусов, когда она замечает мою разбитую губу.

\- Простите, - бормочу я так тихо, что сам себя не слышу. Она берёт меня за подбородок, крепко сжимая, челюсть болит, и я морщусь.

\- Снова начал ТЫ? - опасно шепчет она, а у меня внутри всё сжимается, и я ещё больше теперь хочу пить.

\- Этот ебучий мудак..., - начинаю я, но она не даёт мне продолжить, звонко ударив по щеке с обратной стороны от разбитой губы. Я ахаю от неожиданности, боли и возбуждения, глядя ей прямо в глаза, не в силах оторвать взгляд даже, если она прикажет.

Своими тонкими, изящными пальцами она деликатно поглаживает чёрный стек. Её ногти аккуратные, острые,.. алые. Качнув бёдрами, она сменяет опору на другую ногу и оценивающе смотрит на меня, а я предательски твёрд. Я чуть инстинктивно не опускаю глаза на свой член, но вовремя сдерживаюсь, вспоминая, что получу за это стеком по нему. А это больно.

Она подходит ближе и становится передо мной. Я не могу пошевелиться и послушно держу руки на коленях, сидя на полу, подогнув под себя ноги, мои ступни затекли, но я не смею сказать ей об этом. Её обнажённые бёдра у меня перед лицом, я облизываю губы, стараясь продолжать смотреть ей в глаза. Она водит стеком по моей щеке и скуле медленно и томно, а я чувствую её запах, и это сводит меня с ума. Она всегда такая чистая, ухоженная и гладкая, я никогда не знавал другого. Это сомнительный подарок, за которым наверняка последует наказание. Она предупредительно смотрит на меня и ухмыляется. Она знает, что я хочу прикоснуться к ней ртом.

\- Открой рот и лижи. Не смей трогать клитор сразу! - приказывает она полушёпотом, уже тяжело дыша. Она чуть шире расставляет ноги, водя стеком по моему плечу. Я высовываю язык и дотягиваюсь до неё, целясь чуть ниже, чтобы не касаться клитора, как она велела. Мне неудобно, я бы хотел, чтобы она сидела напротив, а не стояла, но я не могу возражать и продолжаю лизать медленно и аккуратно, держа руки на своих коленях. У меня чертовски болит мошонка, наливаясь и увеличиваясь, но я игнорирую это, вряд ли она вообще позволит мне кончить после того, как я снова устроил драку.

Я не замечаю, как верхней губой всё-таки задеваю ее чувствительное место, и она сильно шлёпает меня по бицепсу. Я вздрагиваю и зажмуриваюсь на мгновение. Мои ладони взмокли, пальцы вздрагивают, а член уже вот вот прижмётся к самому животу - так сильно я хочу трахнуть её.

Я старательно вылизываю, мой язык устал, глаза закрыты, пока она томно стонет и дышит тяжело, как и я. Моя рука сама тянется к члену, чтобы хоть немного ослабить это напряжение, но она замечает и это, напрягшись. Я зажмуриваюсь в ожидании удара, потому что чувствую приглушённый свист стека в воздухе, пока она замахивается. Я получаю прямо по головке и вскрикиваю, содрогаясь всем телом. Это слишком больно и здорово отрезвляет меня, я её уже почти ненавижу в этот момент. Чёрт, как больно-то!

\- Что я говорила про руки, Кристиан?! - угрожающе тихо шипит она, как кошка.

\- Не прикасаться к себе. Госпожа. - тихо повторяю я её указ, опустив лицо и глаза. И она отстраняется от меня, медленно и грациозно покачивая бёдрами, направляется к комоду и извлекает из ящика плеть. Я не хочу здесь находиться и хочу.. одновременно.

Christian Grey


	2. Flashback 2

К семнадцати я перегнал её в росте. Все эти её возмутительно высокие каблуки не имели теперь никакого значения, хотя она продолжала приказывать мне, глядя снизу вверх.

Она высокая. Но я выше..

За окном угрюмо, идёт дождь, а я пью уже третий бокал вина, причудливым образом запоминая название напитка. Позже я буду знать их все, но сейчас мне наплевать, честно говоря. Тихо играет музыка. Она сидит передо мной, длинные шелковистые, жемчужные волосы аккуратной волной лежат на плече. Я хочу к ним прикоснуться, и, конечно, она замечает мой взгляд. Чтобы отвлечься, я беру со стола бутылку вина и наполняю наши бокалы, улыбаясь с ложной застенчивостью. Её ясные глаза становятся холоднее, и она отбирает мой бокал, отставляет его в сторону.

\- Кристиан, хватит. - это пока предупреждение, поэтому я игнорирую её и снова тянусь за своим бокалом, улыбаясь. Я хочу, чтобы она что-нибудь сделала по этому поводу. Она внимательно смотрит мне в глаза, без шуток, без намёков, и я знаю, что она поняла мою игру.

\- Я учу тебя пить вино не для того, чтобы ты пил ещё и его. А для того, чтобы ты заменил хорошим вином то количество дряни, которое вливал в себя.

\- Лишь хочу расслабиться, - нагло говорю я, повторяя её слова о том, что это расслабит меня.

\- Ты знаешь, КАК расслабляться, - отвечает она, и я тут же вспоминаю наши "занятия" и что именно она имеет ввиду.

\- Я хочу расслабиться...сейчас, - признаюсь я, осмелев от вина. Мои гормоны просто невозможно унять. Она поднимается со стула, подходит ко мне и берёт моё нахальное лицо в свои ладони.

\- Дорогой, - ласково говорит она, а я вообще-то приготовился к пощёчине. - Я тебе не подружка, - предупреждает она подозрительно сладко. - То, чем ты занимаешься со мной - не сопливые свиданки с кока-колой и попкорном в дешёвом кинотеатре на последнем ряду.

\- Явно, - сдавленно отвечаю я, и Она сжимает мою челюсть, глядя на неё с каким-то хищным благоговением.

\- Многовато болтаешь сегодня.

Я решаю промолчать и протягиваю к ней руки, к её тоненькой талии, но она отстраняется и тянет меня за собой, поднимая на ноги. Я подумал, что мы займёмся сексом, но она отвлекла меня от этой затеи. - Потанцуй со мной..

Что? Да я не танцую вообще-то. Какие нафиг танцы?

\- Я не...

\- Ты очень способный, мой мальчик, - она заметно веселеет и продолжает, взяв меня за руки. - Это легко, ну же..

Она кладёт одну мою руку себе на талию, а другую берёт в свою, и мы оказываемся так близко, что я чувствую запах её дорогущей пудры - такой сладковатый и изысканный. Я, кажется, схожу с ума. Зачем мы это делаем?

\- Чем меньше напряжения в мышцах, тем легче и красивее твои движения..

Ах, да: мы расслабляемся.

Она улыбается мне так сладко, что я пьянею ещё сильнее, и это нравится мне больше, чем пьяный дебош и утренняя амнезия.

\- Нога вперед...вот таааак...влево... назаад...вправо. Нет-нет, осторожнее, не наступай мне на ноги! - посмеивается она, и я расправляю плечи, стараясь следовать её указаниям. Она наставляет строгим голосом, нежно поглаживая мою руку, отчего мышцы эффектно играют под её пальцами. О, она это любит..

Она качает бёдрами, и я веду её в этом новом для себя танце. Это как секс, и я быстро схватываю...

Я начинаю понимать, что её возбуждает во мне и предоставляю это в лучшем свете, пользуюсь преимуществом. Мне нравится смотреть, как расширяются её зрачки, когда я смотрю ей в глаза и расстёгиваю на себе одежду, как она кончает, потому что это Я доставляю ей удовольствие, а не её чёрствый муженёк.

\- Прошу тебя, дай же мне кончить! - умоляю я, зная, что это только отдалит желаемое, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. У меня горит лицо и грудь, ноги дрожат и страшно болит всё в паху. Я не могу даже коснуться её проклятой кожи, связанный по рукам над головой. Она сидит на моём члене, прижимая к моему же телу и периодически двигается вперёд-назад, скользя по нему. Я вижу, как раздвигаются складочки её нежной кожи, обволакивая и увлажняя меня, но она не даёт мне войти. Сучка...

Я нарочно молчу, тяжело дыша носом. Она хочет мольбы, я хочу оргазм - пусть уступает. Я не продержусь долго в любом случае. Я стараюсь дополнить сознание самыми развратными образами, чтобы приблизить разрядку, хотя мне вполне хватает картины передо мной. Она трахает меня, не трахая, и это её особенное издевательство. Я толкаюсь бёдрами, ища контакта, но она наказывает меня, отстраняясь ещё дальше. О, нет..

\- Веди себя нормально, - предупреждает она ледяным тоном, и я повинуюсь. И вскоре она двигается быстрее, вознаграждая меня долгожданным оргазмом, от которого у меня мутнеет в глазах, а по животу растекаются тёплые струи. И я стону громко, мой голос уже совсем взрослый...

Christian Grey


	3. Flashback 3

Она накидывает пелерину мне на шею, закрепляя надёжно, всегда туже, чем нужно. Я хочу ослабить галстук, но она отвлекает меня, заговаривает. Я смотрю на себя в зеркало и вспоминаю, как она делала это в первый раз несколько лет назад. Я уже не был бунтарём, был засранцем, коим до сих пор и являюсь. Она так же нежно брала прядь моих волос, затем с силой оттягивала, заставляя меня морщиться от боли и стискивать зубы, чтобы не заскулить, как последний щенок.

\- Держи голову прямо, - приказывает она и сейчас, тон всё тот же, движения мягче. Она состригает примерно сантиметр моих волос острыми как бритва ножницами. Уверен, ровно сантиметр, ни одним грёбанным миллиметром больше, ни одним меньше. Мои волосы влажные, я смотрю на руки у своей головы через зеркало в её салоне. За окном давно стемнело, шумный город изолирован высокими окнами-витринами, нас никто не видит, им просто не до нас. Машины проносятся, проезжают, проползают в пятничном заторе по дороге, спешащие в кино, на концерты, домой и ещё бог знает куда. Огни фар этих автомобилей отражаются бликами на носках отполированных ботинок, что выглядывают из под пелерины. Моих ботинок. Я устал.

\- Устал, - говорит она, прочёсывая пальцами мои волосы. Ощущение божественное, но я всё равно не могу отделаться от параноидального чувства, будто она хочет проникнуть в мой мозг. Снова тянет за волосы. Чёрт, мне даже мысли свои стоит контролировать. - Хочешь, я позвоню Дилану, он найдёт подходящую девушку?

\- Подходящую, - горько усмехаюсь я. Обрезок пряди падает мне на нос и слетает на скользкую поверхность материала, которым я прикрыт, съезжая вниз.

\- Не ворчи, - улыбается она, теснее прижимаясь пахом к моему плечу. - Ты ещё ни разу не жаловался.

Что правда, то правда - первоклассные тела для игр. Я сижу такой хмурый, что собственное отражение начинает бесить.

\- Вообще-то, приходила одна девушка сегодня, - начинаю я. Как идиот. Она заметно оживляется, её движения становятся напряжёнными, щелчки ножниц громче.

\- От Дилана?

\- Нет, боже, - качаю я головой, но она тут же хватается за неё, удерживая на месте. - Приходила в офис. Случайная.

\- Ты же сам говорил, как это рисковано.

\- Знаю, знаю. Но она... не выходит у меня из головы.

Она замирает и смотрит на меня через зеркало какое-то время. Я хмурю брови, потому что понятия не имею, что значит этот чёртов взгляд. Но после такой вот паузы она продолжает, как ни в чём ни бывало, будто я только что прошёл какой-то тест.

\- Думала, тебе нужна девушка, чтобы освободить мысли... Расскажи мне о ней.

Christian Grey


	4. Flashback 4

В зале собрался весь светский сброд Сиэтла, и я моментально чувствую тошноту, с порога замечая весь этот диоровский дух щедро опрыснутых тел, ягуаровский лоск хвастливых речей и блеск густо накрашенных губ. Можно подумать, мне больно нужна вся эта дрянь на себе, когда кто-то из них будет делать мне глубокий минет сегодня ночью. Или не будет. Моё настроение такое гадкое, что хочется всех поубивать и закрыться у себя в квартире, играть симфонии до утра и не видеть всего этого дерьма, к которому я должен был бы привыкнуть за несколько лет жизни в роли генерального директора Grey Enterprises. Надоели случайные связи, мне нужна надёжная и постоянная нижняя, мне нравится стабильность и уверенность, что она не очередная вертихвостка с наполеоновскими планами относительно жизни со мной и моими кредитками. Не могу передать, сколько таких помешанных на бабле мне попадалось. Всё это так скучно, что что я выбрасывал их из своей квартиры, едва начинались разговоры не по Теме. Сунув руки в карманы, я хожу сквозь толпу в надежде поскорее быть окликнутым своим хорошим знакомым - единственным, кого я, пожалуй, рад тут встретить. И он не заставил себя ждать.

\- Грей! - бодро восклицает он откуда-то слева, спешно приближаясь ко мне. Ну, наконец-то. На ходу он хватает бокал вина с подноса официанта и вручает его мне, как только оказывается рядом.

\- Ты же знаешь, я не пью эту мочу.

\- О, да ты в настроении, - как ни в чём ни бывало замечает он с сарказмом. Он знает, как развеять мой гнев и настроить на нормальную ноту. Как по велению палочки я чувствую, что и правда не стоит быть такой задницей и демонстрировать свой настрой ещё и ему. Разделив между собой крепкое рукопожатие, мы обмениваемся и парой незначительных фраз, после чего нас прерывает звонкий голос ведущей, призывающей насладиться оркестровой композицией в исполнении иностранного богемного коллектива. - Цель проекта тебе известна, они пригласили десятки влиятельных людей Сиетла, чтобы обратить внимание на проблему выживания в условиях загазованности современного города.. Можем сразу пройти в зал и обсудить вклады...

\- Позже, - прерываю его я, заметив, что к нам приблизилась девушка - невысокая, хрупкая, бледная брюнетка с аккуратно уложенными в ракушку волосами. Её большие водянистые глаза смотрели внимательно и покорно, руки робко сложены на животе в замок, а стройная фигура затянута в маленькое бледно-сиреневое платье с тонкими бретелями на маленьких плечах. Мне нравится то, что я вижу. Знакомый мой спохватывается разведя руками, и этот жест я понимаю, как его попытку нас познакомить. Так вот, в чём дело..

\- Кристиан, это Лейла Уильямс, начинающая художница. Её работы представлены на выставке в соседнем зале в рамках благотворительной кампании. Лейла, это мистер Кристиан Грей.

Я протягиваю руку, и она подаёт мне свою для рукопожатия, которое у меня как всегда получилось слишком жёстким, судя по её чуть дрогнувшим губам и сузившимся глазам, едва заметно, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что я сдавил её руку слишком сильно. Специально.

\- Очень приятно...сэр, - неожиданно искренне говорит она, подчёркивая последнее слово.

\- Как интересно, мисс Уильямс, - говорю я по большей части о её реакции и обращении, а не о чёртовых картинах. - И в каком же жанре вы работаете?

\- Абстракционизм.

\- Я хочу увидеть ваши картины, - говорю я, наблюдая за её поведением, и Лейла лишь растерянно приоткрывает рот, нервно облизнув губы, глядя то в пол, но пытаясь выдержать мой испытующий взгляд. Безуспешно.

\- Сейчас?

\- Да, сейчас.

Стоя уже вдвоём перед большим полотном с изображением волнообразных нитей и бликов, мы смотрим на картину.

\- Ты давно этим занимаешься, - тихо и твёрдо говорю я, то ли спрашивая, то ли утверждая. Она резко оборачивается в мою сторону, глаза распахнуты широко.

\- Я начинающая..

\- Я не о картинах.

Лейла поджимает губы, стараясь, мучительно стараясь не опускать глаза.

\- Я начинающая, - наконец, отвечает она, отпивая вина из бокала.

\- Аа! - АА! - Аа! Аххх! - кричит она, и моя рука тут же оказывается у неё под подбородком, запрокидывая голову назад, чтобы она могла смотреть мне в глаза, пока я трахаю её сзади. Она закатывает глаза, раскрыв рот широко, пока мой большой палец скользит по её языку, и я набираю скорость, стучась о её раскрасневшееся тело, до самого основания загоняясь в её тело. Сзади. Я замечаю, как её рука рассеянно скользит к телу, вниз.., пока другой она крепко держится за изголовье постели. Я хрипло дышу, видя, как её грудь вздрагивает от моих толчков с каждым движением набирающих силу и скорость. Схватив её за запястья, я прижимаю их к стене перед нею.

\- Я разрешал прикасаться? - рычу я ей на ухо, и она зажмуривается, обхватывая губами мой палец с протяжным стоном. Я выдёргиваю его обратно и тяну её за волосы, заставляя выгнуться. Её губы задрожали, дрожь распространилась дальше к бёдрам и ногам, тело стало извиваться, но я сдерживаю её в своей хватке, чувствуя, как меня самого накрывает, как туго стало двигаться внутри, как громко она стонет, как раскраснелась её попа, спина, плечи со следами жёсткого флоггера и капельками пота. И тогда я касаюсь её между ног, чувствуя, как вся моя ладонь наполняется влагой, а Лейла резко вздрагивает и вскрикивает в ответ, когда я касаюсь чувствительного места, продолжая неистово двигаться внутри. Она трётся о мою руку, в то же время вздрагивая от невыносимо чувствительного сейчас контакта, рот приоткрыт в немом крике, глаза зажмурены. Это зрелище доводит меня окончательно, и я взрываюсь, громко и бурно, изливаюсь в неё нещадно и обильно.

Отстранившись, я сажусь на красные простыни и кладу ладони ей на спину, которая то вздымалась, то опускалась от частого, тяжёлого дыхания. Мне на секунду даже показалось, что Лейла плачет, пока она вся вжалась в изголовье кровати лицом к стене, и я успокаивающе глажу её по спине. - Знаешь,...а это очень неплохо для начинающей.

Christian Grey


	5. Flashback 5

\- Сэр, вы предпочитаете блондинок или брюнеток? Или...

\- Я предпочитаю секс, - выпаливаю я. Мне сейчас действительно наплевать. Хотя брюнетка определённо вызвала бы больше желания причинить ей страдания. Поднимаю глаза к потолку, никуда не целясь взглядом.

\- Я вас поняла, сэр, - вкрадчиво отвечает голос в трубке, и я терпеливо покручиваю карандаш на столе, запонкой касаясь столешницы. Снова пауза, будто она там записывает мой заказ, как в ресторане, затем следующий вопрос. - Какие-то... особенные предпочтения?

\- Да...

Я успеваю сделать глоток вина, посматривая, какие блики оно создаёт в бокале в тусклом освещении торшеров моего люкса - ненавижу ждать. В дверь осторожно стучат, и я поднимаюсь с ухмылкой. Они даже стучат вкрадчиво. На пороге приятно удивлённая девушка с длинными рыжевато-каштановыми прямыми волосами и ярко накрашенными карими глазами. Её полные, блестящие губы разомкнуты в полуулыбке. Сюрприз, детка. Ожидала встретить очередного старпёра, да?

Я жестом предлагаю ей войти, и девушка томно проходит в гостиную люкса, уже откровенно наслаждаясь этой ситуацей. Поразительно, как расцветает женщина с желанным партнёром. Она будет очень стараться для меня, уверен. Впрочем, других вариантов я не приемлю.

\- Тебя предупредили, чего я хочу? - тихо спрашиваю я, стоя позади и помогая ей снять с себя короткую кожаную куртку с мелкими декоративными шипами на плечах. Я провожу по ним пальцами и ухмыляюсь, но она не видит моего лица.

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает девушка, тяжело сглатывая.

Я выдергиваю салфетку из коробки на столе и вплотную подхожу к ней сзади, одной рукой скольжу вдоль шеи, чувствуя, как подвижно её горло, пока она то и дело нервно сглатывает, видимо,боясь, что я придушу её. Девушкам её рода деятельности есть, чего бояться. Добравшись до подбородка, я запрокидываю её голову себе на плечо, и её дрожащие руки инстинктивно взметнулись вверх, предупредительно касаясь моей, готовые сопротивляться.

Она смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, пока я медленно стираю помаду и этот мерзкий блеск с её губ, который я всегда терпеть не мог. Салфетка окрашивается яркими мазками, а губы девушки постепенно теряют искусственный цвет, зато припухли и теперь кажутся даже больше.

\- Отлично, - одобрительно шепчу я ей на ухо. - Хочу, чтобы сегодня ты как следует поработала этим ртом.

Мои руки медленно и жадно ползут вниз, повторяя изгибы её тела, пока не нащупывают тонкий чёрный поясок из кожи, покрытой лаком. Я расстёгиваю его и снимаю лёгкое платье через её голову. Она как-то странно напряжена, и мне это нравится и не нравится одновременно. Я завожу её руки за спину и уже начинаю связывать тонким лаковым ремешком.

\- Сэр, я... - осторожно начинает она. Ну что это ещё за хрень? - ...не уверена, что хочу быть связанной.

На секунду я замираю, затем продолжаю свои действия, ощущая, что она напряглась ещё сильнее.

\- Сейчас есть только мои желания. Твои оговариваются до того, как ты заявляешься к клиенту, - холодно отвечаю я, надёжно связав ей руки за спиной, оставив в одних трусиках и чулках. Губы и соски покраснели, влажный блеск её глаз выдаёт страх. Я что, каждой шлюхе должен предоставить список лимитов на сверку? Какого чёрта она говорит мне об этом сейчас? Пока мне удавалось сохранять самообладание, и я сажусь в кресло, осматривая её с ног до головы. Я склоняю голову на бок и хмурюсь, с подозрением размышляя о том, что, чёрт возьми, на неё нашло. - Тебя что, первый раз связывают? - Она кивает в ответ, и я поджимаю губы, злой как чёрт.

\- Простите, я.. пришла вместо девушки, что вы вызвали. Меня предупредили, чего вы хотите, но я не решаюсь,.. не берусь за.. тематическое, - в её голосе столько сомнения и нерешимости.

\- Тематическое.. - медленно повторяю я, чувствуя, как уголки моих губ дрогнули. - Ты хочешь уйти? - гляжу на неё в упор уже с нескрываемой ухмылкой, и она долго смотрит мне в глаза в каком-то ступоре, чуть покачиваясь на каблуках, почти обнажённая, со связанными за спиной руками.

\- Нет..

Так я и думал.

\- Я вызвал тебя оттрахать, а не болтать. На колени, - строго произношу я, кивком указывая на место на полу между своих ног. Она какое-то время колеблется, очевидно, взвешивая ситуацию и пытаясь выяснить, стоит ли ей бояться, но затем осторожно опускается на колени, пока я расстёгиваю ширинку, не сводя с неё глаз. Я громко выдыхаю и едва ли не перехожу на стон, когда она обхватывает мой член губами и начинает неторопливо сосать. Грудь мягко покачивается при каждом движении вперёд, и я любуюсь этим, видя, как она оставляет на моей плоти влажные следы. - Мммм! - я прикрываю глаза, обеими руками подбираю её волосы и бёдрами подаюсь навстречу ей. Она зажмуривается, и я хотел бы проигнорировать этот явный знак того, что ей нужен глоток воздуха, но другая моя сторона, коварная, жаждет заставлять и принуждать, и я прижимаю её голову ближе к себе, прекрасно зная, что это заставит её задыхаться какие-то секунды. Наконец, я отпускаю, и девушка делает глубокий, жадный вдох, словно вынырнув на поверхность после долгого пребывания под водой. Я тут же хватаю её лицо и притягиваю к себе, заставляя снова вобрать меня до основания ещё и ещё, с каждым движением всё глубже. Моя чёртова ширинка намокла, член пульсирует, и я хочу ещё. Переминаясь с колена на колено, она пытается уверенно стоять на полу, сжимает ноги.. Я снова даю ей возможность сделать глоток воздуха, прежде чем продолжить. - Ещё раз! - приказываю я, не отпуская её головы. Я стискиваю зубы, тяжело дышу и смотрю, смотрю, как она старается. Она скользит языком вдоль и по кругу, втягивает в себя, не оставляя во мне ни капли самообладания, и я взрываюсь, инстинктивно подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, притягивая её голову ближе на себя. Я слышу свой сдавленный стон. Лишь пару секунд пробыв в этом забвении, я опомнился и отпустил её. Девушка расслабила рот, лаская меня лишь кончиком языка и губами, успокаивающими движениями осушая меня.

Переводя дух, я потераю переносицу, пока она смотрит на меня, не решаясь подняться. Её губы раскраснелись и опухли ещё сильнее, глаза увлажнились. Наверняка, как и она сама.. Я застёгиваю ширинку, самодовольно уставившись ей в глаза, после чего наклоняюсь, локтями упираясь в колени, и беру девушку за подбородок. Стерев влажный след с её губы, я тихо сказал, почти шёпотом:

\- Я собираюсь отхлестать тебя ремешком, что у тебя на запястьях. За то, что ты пришла неподготовленной и заставила меня понервничать.

\- Простите, сэр. Я... не обучалась.

\- Значит, самое время начать.. - ответил я, ласково поглаживая её по щеке. - Справишься? - Её глаза приобретают стеклянный блеск, выдающий неуверенность и страх.

\- Да.

Christian Grey


	6. Flashback 6

Я просыпаюсь в четвёртом часу утра. Всё ещё маленький и бессильный. Просыпаюсь от боли и ужаса. Снова. Это щемящее чувство, будто сердце и лёгкие сковало тисками, давление такое сильное, что они вот-вот лопнут, убивая меня моментально. Каждый шрам пылает, и я судорожно, инстинктивно трогаю свою кожу, чтобы убедиться, что шрамы не свежие. Чтобы убедиться, что он больше не прижигает меня окурком. Моя кожа влажная, будто я провалялся в траве и теперь покрыт росой. Первые минуты помещение ещё давит на меня, не давая определить, сплю я, или уже проснулся и пожинаю плоды. Мои руки дрожат, дрожат так, как во время драки, когда выходишь из себя до такой степени, что готов убить, раскрошить, сломать, уничтожить. Всё внутри сотрясается при каждом вздохе, и я знаю, что это не в последний раз, не в первый.

Не отрывая головы от подушки, я трогаю свой лоб, пальцами зачёсывая влажные волосы назад. Тьма за окном постепенно становится не такой ужасающе межпространственной, и я уже могу начать восстанавливать дыхание. Коснувшись ступнями пола, я сажусь, упираясь локтями в колени. Моя голова болит так сильно, что эту пульсацию наверняка слышит весь Сиэттл, потому что я не слышу ничего, кроме этого. Грохот в тишине. Мой непоколебимый мир содрогается всякий раз, когда я наиболее уязвим и открыт для вторжения отвратительных, кошмарных воспоминаний моего прошлого, которые как змеи, найдя эту надёжную лазейку, проникают в моё строгое, уязвимое во сне сознание. Какая подстава. Какое изощрённое издевательство.

Эта комната отравлена моими эмоциями, я буквально ощущаю этот груз на своей коже, поэтому ноги сами ведут меня к окнам, и я выхожу на большой балкон, обдуваемый свежим осенним ветром Сиэттла. Мне как-будто не холодно, будто тело не принадлежит мне, и я, держась на перила, глубоко вдыхаю воздух реальности, отчаянно стараясь заставить себя как можно быстрее проснуться и осознать, что всё плохое далеко в прошлом.

Нежная рука ласково касается моей поясницы, и я как ошпаренный разворачиваюсь, едва не перевернувшись через балкон.

\- Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?! - хмуро выпаливаю я, но она и не думает возмущаться. Она не имеет права. Мы так договорились. Лишь лёгкий испуг читается в её глазах, не привыкших видеть меня таким растерянным. Растерянность, должно быть, сквозила из меня через маску отчуждения и злобы. Лейла потуже оборачивается в пушистый белый халат и печально смотрит вниз на город.

\- Ты кричал.

Это удар ниже пояса, это унизительно, мне хочется спрыгнуть с балкона, лишь бы не слышать подтверждения того, что мои кошмары реальны.

\- Ну и что? - напряжённо выдавливаю я, и она пожимает плечами.

\- В последнее время почти каждую ночь, что я здесь.

\- Ах, так я мешаю тебе спать? - звучу, как циничная задница, но и это не пронимает её.

\- Я подумала, может понадобиться помощь.

\- Мне не нужна ничья помощь. Я запретил тебе сюда входить.

\- Я знаю, - тихо отвечает она и поднимает на меня свои водянистые глаза, вечно как-будто на грани слёз, большие и глубокие. Лучше бы она этого не делала, потому что именно эти глаза, полные покорной мольбы и заставляют меня желать причинить ей боль. Потому что она хочет этого. Это возбудило меня и заставило испытать отвращение одновременно. Я медленно окидываю её тяжёлым взглядом и тяну за пояс на её халате, заставляя Лейлу поёжиться. Намотав пояс на свой кулак, я киваю в сторону спальни.

\- В комнату. На пол.

С этими словами я опережаю её и уверенным шагом направляюсь внутрь, минуя свою постель и оказываясь в гардеробной комнате. Мои руки снова как-будто дрожат, как-будто кровь в венах пульсирует, кипя, но уже совсем по другой причине, чем десять минут назад. Я выхожу в спальню и вижу её, покорно сидящей на полу в одних трусиках - эта картина всегда приносит мне удовлетворение. Босыми ногами я медленно ступаю к ней и, оказываясь за спиной, опускаюсь на одно колено на пол, чтобы крепко связать её руки. Закончив, я тяну её за волосы, заставляя прижаться спиной к моей груди, наверняка чувствуя кожей пряжку ремня, перекинутого через моё плечо, поднять голову и посмотреть на просторную постель перед собой. Мою постель. Я целую её за ухом, покусывая шею, пока моя рука скользит по упругому, плоскому животу и оказывается у неё между ног. Предательски влажная и готовая ко всему Лейла. Я ласкаю её шею вдоль кромки волос, и она дышит так, словно готова замурлыкать, пока мои пальцы беспрепятственно оказываются глубоко внутри, начиная свои движения в её теле. Она стонет и извивается, закатывая глаза в блаженстве, она отвлечена, расслаблена и наиболее уявима, поэтому я твёрдо произношу ей на ухо, пока она смотрит перед собой, а я держу её за волосы:

\- Ты никогда. Не будешь. Спать. В этой постели.

Она сжимается внутри и зажмуривается. С этими словами я убираю руку, оставляя влажный след на её ноге и надавливаю на шею, заставляя наклониться вперёд к полу, касаясь его щекой. С хлёстким свистом я делаю и проверяю петлю из своего ремня, после чего он обрушивается на её ягодицы, даже в полутьме комнаты оставляя заметный след на коже. Лейла вскрикивает от неожиданности и боли, а я молча бью её снова уже с другой стороны. Она возомнила себе свидания посреди ночи, романтические встречи на фоне ночного Сиэттла? Никому не позволена эта сахарная херня со мной. Лейла вскрикивает снова, и с её губ срывается сдавленное "больно".

\- А ты на что надеялась, милая?

От ударов, её ягодицы вздрагивают, заставляя вздрагивать мой член. Я так твёрд, что сознание помутилось, поэтому я отбрасываю ремень в сторону и спускаю пижамные штаны до колен, буквально слыша, как она облегчённо вздыхает, прежде чем оказываюсь в ней одним настойчивым движением бёдер до самого основания. Мою больную голову словно окутал туман, а моё тело - её горячее, влажное лоно. Своей тенью со стороны окон я скрываю её тело, крепко держа за поясницу, пока Лейла смотрит на меня, чуть развернувшись, чтобы не впечататься лицом в пол. Мне наплевать, что у неё будут синяки на коленях - эти стоны стоили того, чтобы я продолжал трахать её в таком положении на полу своей спальни, ритмично ударяясь об онемевшие от ударов ягодицы. Я быстро подошёл к краю и намеренно не стал дожидаться её, не сегодня. Мне как воздух нужна разрядка, расслабление, которое мог принести только интенсивный оргазм после порки девушки с глубокими, влажными глазами. Стиснув зубы, она зажмурилась, находясь на грани, но я опередил её, взрываясь бурным оргазмом и стоном, который уж точно слышал весь дом...

Сколько же это будет продолжаться? Сколько же я буду вот так?... Я задавал себе этот вопрос не раз, и до сих пор не ощутил ни намёка на ответ. Передо мной тяжело дыша лежала девушка, пока я демонстративно поправил штаны, любуясь содеянным, этой порнографией передо мной посреди ночи. Я опускаю руки на колени, практически повторяя покорную позу своих "нижних", и качаю головой.

\- Уходи, убирайся к себе, - процедил я, потому что не мог больше её видеть, не мог терпеть свою натуру и её проявления. Её не должно быть в этой комнате, Лейлы не должно быть в этой комнате, ремня не должно быть в этой комнате...

Christian Grey


	7. Flashback 7

Мои женщины красивые, послушные. Я вижу сексуальность в их покорности. Меня возбуждает их уязвимость и стыд, с которым они принимают совершенно бесстыжие позы. Для меня. Они чествуют, ублажают меня, предоставляя возможность делать с ними всё, что мне заблагорассудится, и нет ничего восхитительнее ощущения полного контроля над женщиной, которая щедро вознаграждает тебя, позволяя наслаждаться её прелестями.

Мой мир давно погрузился во тьму, и я нашёл способ получать от этого удовольствие. Меня направили. Яркие вспышки экстатического осознания контроля над телом женщины, контроля над её сознанием, снова и снова ведущим её ко мне, - подобны наркотику, и я уже много лет являюсь наркоманом. Я мог бы заниматься сексом с длинноногими моделями, я мог бы круглосуточно дрочить, но ничего, ничего из этого не восполнит моей жажды контроля, потому что я зависим не от секса, а от контрастного ощущения свободы и одновременно зависимости от своих сексуальных партнёрш. Я такой больной кретин.

Я абсолютно болен, и мне ничуть не стыдно, когда я отступаю назад и любуюсь своим творением, своей бабочкой в паутине с грубо зажатыми нежными крылышками. Как осквернённый ангел, она нависает над землёй, а я собираюсь спуститься с нею в ад.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спрашиваю я вкрадчиво, потому что неожиданно для самого себя уже завёлся на полную катушку, ощущая покалывание в конечностях. Я медленно перебираю её пышные волосы, свободно висающие вниз, пока она осматривает меня, видя всё вверх ногами. Находясь вверх ногами. Её тело параллельно полу, руки связаны, но подвижны, ноги надёжно зафиксированы, и она словно на вертеле, только я собираюсь жарить её по-другому.

\- Высоко...сэр.

\- Очень хорошо, - я мельком посматриваю на её запястья и щиколотки, помня о том, что у нас не слишком много времени на игру, если только мы не хотим травм и проблем с кровотоком.

Я выбираю флоггер средней величины с добротной ручкой в бордовой кожаной оплётке, на концах лент которого расположились мелкие металлические бусины, и подхожу к ней так, что запрокинутая голова оказывается как раз напротив моей груди. Верёвка оплетает её грудь с боков и проходит по центру, огибая и поддерживая шею. Рукояткой флоггера я веду по щеке, и её рот непроизвольно открывается для моего жадного поцелуя. Я медленно поглощаю её губы, овладеваю ртом, вбирая в себя протяжный стон в ответ на мириаду бусин, обрушившихся на её нежное тело - бок и живот. Она дёргается всем телом влево, пока я продолжаю целовать её. Я позволяю её обнять меня за шею, связанными руками заключив мою голову в кольцо. Бусины волной нахлынывают снова, уже с другой стороны, и я чувствую, как она вздрагивает стонучи мне в рот, передаёт мне свою дрожь... это восхитительно. Тогда я быстро отстраняюсь, тяжело дыша, взирая на неё сверху вниз.

\- Пожалуйста, Сэр... - жалобно просит она, и я склоняю голову на бок.

\- Не помню, чтобы я задавал вопросов.

\- Знаю, я просто... просто...

\- Я спущу тебя ниже, и грубо оттрахаю этот рот, если не будешь терпеливее.

Она нервно сглатывает, а во взгляде предательски пляшут огоньки, и я закатываю глаза на её безнадёжную испорченность. Я иду вдоль её тела медленно, лёгкими шлепками разогревая кожу, один за другим, по боку, захлёстывая на живот и грудь, по бедру, по ноге. Она вздрагивает, едва слышно вскрикивает и натягивает верёвки сильнее, отчего они врезаются в кожу, но уже через пару секунд она приобретает приятный розовый оттенок. Я продолжаю поперёк ягодиц, и стон переходит в отчётливый вскрик, а я тут же заменяю жгучий удар флоггера нежным поглаживанием ладони, отчего её тело извивается не меньше, но в заметном облегчении.

\- Тебе нравится... - поощрительно замечаю я, ощущая, как увлажнилась моя ладонь о её тело.

\- Да, сэр, - выдыхает она, пока я поглаживаю её между ног.

\- Хочешь меня, внутри?

\- Да, сэр, очень!

\- Придётся потерпеть.

Я становлюсь поудобнее и придерживаю её за спину, вдоль которой проходит ряд причудливых, созданных мною узлов, словно повторяющих форму позвоночника. Двумя пальцами я погружаюсь в горячее тело, исследую уже знакомые стеночки. Они напряжены и плотно сжимают меня. То, что надо... Я начинаю настойчивые движения пальцами, подзывая, вызывая в её теле неистовую дрожь. Крепко сжав зубы, я терпеливо трахаю её пальцами, доводя до экстаза - она больше не поднимает голову и не посматривает на меня, лишь извивается и стонет, задыхаясь, дёргаясь, пойманная в сети. Я вытяну из неё этот оргазм, он здесь, глубоко. Ещё немного...

\- АааааааАААА!

Удерживая её тело от раскачивания, я продолжаю, сосредоточенно внемля каждому восхитительному проявлению наслаждения в её теле, физически ощущая всем телом её пульсации на расстоянии. Наконец, я убираю одно крепление вверху, и её ноги расходятся в стороны, ведомые распорками в потолке, и она раскрывается передо мной во всей красе. Она такая мокрая, это заметно, у меня голова идёт кругом от предвкушения... Я распределяю влагу по её дрожащим бёдрам, и след тянется едва ли не до колен. Какая порнография, коварно думаю я и ухмыляюсь, подходя ближе и быстро расстёгивая джинсы, чтобы высвободиться.

С последними отголосками её оргазма, я оказываюсь внутри и сразу начинаю двигаться, хотя она инстинктивно выгибается всем телом, ещё не опомнившись от эмоций. Я получу своё и получу это сейчас.

\- Не расслабляйся. Ещё раз! - рычу сквозь сжатые зубы, доводя нас до неистовства. Она так легко и плавно отталкивается от меня, встречаясь с каждым интенсивным толчком, а я оказываюсь глубоко, не встречая сопротивления и увеличивая темп. Поджав губы я смотрю на неё, на свои действия, на наши горячие тела, я слышу этот стук, вздохи, стоны, вскрик и запрокидываю голову, скользя руками по её ногам, сжимая их. Между нами так мокро, так жарко, так непристойно горячо и приятно - огонь разливается по телу, и меня накрывает...

Christian Grey


	8. Flashback 8

В какой момент и на чьей лужайке я угодил в собачее дерьмо, я не знал, но сейчас, в пять утра, я неуклюже дрыгался, пытаясь вытереть подошвы тёмно-красных кедов о траву возле родительского дома, изливаясь шипящим потоком ругательств. Я то и дело поднимал ногу, разворачивая к себе стопу и придирчиво осматривал подошву, сгибаясь в три погибели, морщился в отвращении, затем снова яростно приступал к очищению. Я практически протрезвел, но тело ныло от усталости, и меньше всего мне сейчас хотелось счищать собачее дерьмо со своей обуви. За час до пробуждения Грейс и Каррика.

Я с интересом наблюдал, как Стивенсон зажимает в углу какую-то девицу. Они сегодня заявились такой верещащей толпой, что я с трудом смог запомнить их лица, не говоря уже об именах. Она запустила пальцы, увешанные десятком дешёвеньких колец, ему в волосы, пока он плёл ей на ухо какую-то чушь, а я стоял и завидовал. Завидовал его способности вот так вот просто зажать кого-то в коридоре, в то время как я сам не мог и десяти минут провести в компании с какой-нибудь девицей и, прежде чем она могла предать меня, унизить, обидеть и запустить свои пальцы, увешанные десятком дешёвеньких колец, в моё чёрное сердце, я выпаливал какую-нибудь грубость, после чего эти девушки уже не делали попыток вешаться на меня. Но не все...

Я вообще не понимал никогда, чего им от меня надо? Чего им надо от такого хмурого дрыща вроде меня? Это что, такое мазохисткое желание пообщаться с самым недружелюбным засранцем школы и в итоге услышать грубость в свой адрес? Да они спятили ещё больше, чем я!

\- Ты так на них смотришь, Крис... Посмотри так на меня, - промурлыкала мне на ухо одна из девушек, и её приглушённый, хмельной шёпот густой дымкой защекотал меня в паху, словно у меня именно там были грёбанные уши, а не на голове. Я взглянул на неё: она глаз не сводила с моих губ, держа в руках большой пластиковый стакан с пивом так расслаблено, что жидкость готова была выплеснуться наружу. Она и сама была готова выплеснуться наружу. Из своих коротеньких шортиков и пары обрезанных маек, надетых одна на другую. Я понял что пялюсь на её пупок, аккуратной капелькой украшающий загорелый живот, и это завело меня так сильно, что я разозлился.

\- Да ты посмотри на себя, - выпалил я тихо и так едко, что самому стало тошно. Девушка скривила рот и посмотрела в мои наглые глаза, будто мигом отрезвев. И, едва я успел понять, что она сейчас что-нибудь сделает, она окатила меня пивом, опустошив весь литровый стакан мне в лицо. Ледяная жидкость струйками потекла по моей шее, впитываясь в чёрную футболку. Я медленно вытер глаза и смахнул с себя остатки пива, осторожно открывая глаза - даже мои кеды успели впитать её грёбанный ответ на мои слова. Девушка, конечно же, исчезла из поля зрения, наверняка где-то рассказывая подружкам, как она сделала Кристиана, хихикая. Надо мной.

Я мысленно послал всё это нахрен. Настроение было испорчено, мрачные мысли и так почти весь вечер лезли в мою больную, озлобленную голову, поэтому меньше всего мне сейчас хотелось развлекаться, если так это можно было назвать.

В утренних сумерках мне всё же удалось как-то убедиться, что дерьма на моей обуви больше нет. Я обошёл дом и сначала осторожно заглянул в окна в надежде, что мама ещё не встала. Я попал в дом и просто не смог пройти мимо холодильника, неожиданно почувствовав мучительную жажду. В кухне было совсем темно, и лишь вдалеке через окна виднелась алая полоска рассвета. Я уставился на эту идеальную линию - красную черту, рассекающую серо-чёрное небо, как бритва. Захлопнув дверцу холодильника, я чуть не подавился соком, который не успел проглотить, потому что передо мной возникла тоненькая фигурка сестры. Стоя в длинной белой ночной сорочке, как привидение, она до смерти перепугала меня. Этот образ не спас даже её любимый Мишка, которого Миа до сих пор брала с собой в постель. Даже он в моих уставших, хмельных глазах смотрелся как зловещая кукла-убийца. Мне пора подлечить нервы..

\- Твою мать, Миа! - прошипел я так быстро и невнятно, что, надеюсь, она не слышала моей брани.

\- Ты опять где-то шатался... - спокойно спросила она, но прозвучало, как утверждение. Миа прошла мимо меня и положила медвежонка-убийцу на стол, высматривая пустой стакан на столешнице.

\- Мне не спалось, - ответил я, даже не стараясь звучать убедительно.

\- От тебя воняет пивом и собачим дерьмом, - сонно пробормотала Миа, делая глоток сока, который я поспешил налить ей.

\- Я же говорил, что такие слова произносить нельзя.

\- Пиво? Или собачее дерьмо?

Я закатил глаза и допил оставшийся сок залпом прямо из пакета. В кого, интересно, она такая деловая? По крайней мере источник ругательств в её словарном запасе я точно знал.

\- Допивай сок и в постель, - сказал я, протягивая ей руку, которую Миа на удивление охотно взяла, старательно допивая сок. До дна. По пути я скинул кеды и забросил их в прачечную комнату рядом с кухней.

\- Зачем ты пьёшь эту гадость, Кристиан? - проворчала Миа, уютно устроившись в своей кроватке и натягивая одеяло до самых глаз. В её чуть наивном тоне было искреннее детское непонимание, и я сам задумался, "зачем?". Хотя я бы спросил себя, зачем я пью "так много" этой гадости.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Ты злишься? - вдруг спросила она, и я удивился.

\- Нет.

\- Ты так поджимаешь губы, когда злишься.

\- Миа, засыпай. Мама скоро проснётся.

\- Это тебе с ней сейчас лучше не сталкиваться.

Что правда, то правда. Я усмехнулся.

\- Не волнуйся, я не скажу, что видела тебя, - искренне сказала Миа, и её тонкий голосок, едва переходящий на заговорческий шёпот, звучал увереннее многих взрослых людей. Если она сказала, что не выдаст, значит не выдаст. Ни под какими пытками.

\- Знаю. Спасибо, - я подоткнул её одеялко и повертел перед ней плюшевым медведем. - Слушай, тебе пора прекращать таскать его в постель, а то я надеру зад этому хлыщу.

Миа захихикала и послушно закрыла глаза. Я усадил медведя на край постели - теперь, когда он сменил мой пост, я могу спокойно уйти. В коридоре я снял с себя футболку и поковылял в свою комнату, но по пути, конечно же, наткнулся на маму. Не было смысла что-то выдумывать. По моему виду было очевидно, что я шлялся всю ночь бог знает где. А по её виду было очевидно, что её это чертовски достало. Грейс смерила меня взглядом, словно чтобы убедиться, что у меня руки-ноги на месте и я не ввязывался в драку. Она выглядела уставшей после почти бессонной ночи, но решительной, и решительность эта достигла моих ушей не терпящим возражений тоном:

\- Доброе утро, Кристиан. С субботы ты отправляешься помогать с уборкой двора у Миссис Линкольн.

\- У Елены? - в изумлении уточнил я. Какого хрена мне там делать?!

\- У Миссис Линкольн! - процедила Грейс угрожающе и демонстративно прошла мимо меня к лестнице, чтобы спуститься на кухню. Я вздохнул с чувством обречённости и, нервно махнув футболкой, пошёл в свою комнату, чтобы забыть об этом нахрен.

Christian Grey


	9. Flashback 9

В моём кресле всевластия становится неуютно. Я гляжу на часы каждые три минуты, как мне кажется, но на самом деле и вовсе не отрываю от них взгляд. Я ненавижу ждать. Ненавижу ждать, потому что это унизительно. Вынужденное ожидание всегда говорит о том, что кто-то считает своё время важнее твоего. Кто-то считает, что ей это сойдёт с рук. Очевидно, мой организм и в особенности некоторые его части здорово приспособился ко времени, когда я получаю желаемое и долгожданное расслабление после трудоёмкой недели, поэтому сейчас, когда привычное время сдвинулось уже на двадцать минут, я внешне спокоен и деловит, но внутри... мне хочется послать к чёрту контроль и как следует подрочить, чтобы не разнести тут всё в своём кабинете.

Я испытываю странное сочетание злости, нетерпения и... возбуждения от всей этой ситуации. Больная, изощрённая часть моего сознания радуется очередному реальному поводу приничить кому-то боль.

Приглушённый, мягкий свет торшеров давит не хуже софитов в какой-нибудь сраной фотостудии. "В такие моменты, моменты эмоциональной нестабильности, ты просто всё воспринимаешь искажённо, Кристиан". Ну, конечно же. Искажённым я хочу сейчас увидеть только лицо женщины, которая соизволит, наконец, явиться и дать мне то, чего я хочу. То, насчёт чего у нас есть чёткий уговор, в котором нет места опозданиям.

Мне приходится отвлечь себя работой - к счастью электронный почтовый ящик полнится новыми письмами практически каждые десять минут. Я копаюсь в тех, что были отложены на потом, и замечаю, как приступ паники проходит, растворяясь в моей деловой реальности.

Каблучки застучали по плитке гостиной, и я знаю, что это она. Торопится ко мне. Рычаг в моём теле срабатывает безотказно, и теперь я спокоен, как кит - теперь настало моё время развлекаться. Я раскрываю папку и неторопливо вынимаю оттуда бумаги.

В дверь осторожно стучат, и в этом стуке отражается и нерешительность, и попытка восстановить дыхание, и страх - всё это с дребезжащей очевидностью пробивается в мой кабинет через этот робкий стук. Сидя в кабинете у себя в офисе и дома, я часто слышу стук в дверь, и он всегда разный. По этому звуку я определяю, кто пришёл и с чем. И все мои сабмиссивы стучат по-особенному схоже, вызывая покалывание в моих ладонях.

Я молчу, и она приоткрывает дверь, так и не дождавшись ответа, и беззвучно входит, опустив голову - я краем глаза замечаю её силуэт, имитируя занятость бумагами.

\- Сабмиссив искренне просит прощения у Господила и готова принять наказание за своё неуважительное поведение, - а она подготовилась. Откинувшись в кресле, я складываю руки на груди и смотрю на неё в упор. Смотрю глубоко. Я всегда глубоко. Тонкие ножки без чулок, обутые в светлые туфли, отчего она кажется ещё выше и стройнее, лёгкое платьице подрагивает у её колен, миниатюрная сумочка прижата к бедру. Опоздавшие подчинённые в моём кабинете в Грей Энтерпрайзес

и нижние в Эскала ведут себя совершенно одинаково - изумительный факт. Я спокойно наклоняюсь и из выдвижного ящичка в столе достаю флоггер. Зажав рукоятку и кисти вместе, я кладу его на стол с мягким, но звучным стуком, демонстративно и многозначительно глядя девушке в глаза. От звука она вздрагивает, и я медленно встаю. Атмосфера становится такой тягучей, как сладкая, дурманящая патока, проникающая в каждый мой нерв. Расслабленно запустив руки в карманы, прохожусь до двери и запираю её одним щелчком. Нижняя робко оглядывается, но тут же отворачивается, как только я приближаюсь к ней и становлюсь сзади. Я подталкиваю и разворачиваю её к часам высоко на стене над книжными полками с моей домашней экономической библиотекой. Поведя плечом, она даёт мне снять с него свою сумочку, которую я тут же отбрасываю на кожаный диван.

\- На часы смотри, - приказываю я и подхожу вплотную сзади, обвивая её рукой за живот. - Сколько времени? - тихо спрашиваю я, дразня ей ушко своим дыханием.

\- Сэр, я..., - запинается она, часто моргая. По-моему, она в том состоянии, когда и своё собственное имя не вспомнить. Скольжу носом вдоль молочно-белой кожи на шее, за ухом, по уху...

\- ВРЕМЯ.

\- Восемь часов, сорок семь минут...сэр.

\- А во сколько я тебя ждал? - мой голос всё ласковее и нежнее, я так хочу сделать с ней что-нибудь грубое. Что-нибудь плохое. Неправильное. Она борется с желанием запрокинуть голову мне на плечо, но я не касаюсь её нигде, лишь плотнее прижимаю к себе, к своему паху.

\- В восемь... мне очень жаль, сэр, - добавляет она, медленно качая головой.

\- На сколько ты опаздала? - шепчу ей в ухо, опустив глаза на её вздымающуюся и опускающуюся от волнения грудь.

\- На сорок семь минут, - она пытается тереться о мой пах, но я отклоняюсь чуть назад, и она понимает намёк, тут же прекращая и не следуя за мной.

\- Я ударю тебя по заднице сорок семь раз, хотя кто там считает, правда? - шепчу я, скользя обеими руками под подол тонкого платья. - Ах, ты бесстыжая сучка... - я ухмыляюсь и качаю головой.

Уголки её губ едва заметно вздрагивают, выдавая намеренность всей этой ситуации, пока мои пальцы, не встретив сопротивления, оказываются окутаны горячей влагой её стыдливого возбуждения. На ней нет трусиков. Эта мерзавка ехала ко мне без трусиков в одной машине с Тейлором. Какого чёрта? А что, если она примчалась от какого-нибудь своего хахаля, что даже забыла одеться? Мы так не договаривались! Успокойся, Грей, и прими тот факт, что тебя это заводит.

\- Это что такое? - я смотрю на неё, поджав губы, но она лишь поглядывает вниз на мою руку, медленно ускользающую изпод платья.

\- Это для вас, Сэр...

\- Для меня? Уверена, что только для меня? - издеваюсь я.

\- Только для вас, Господин.

Я указываю на стол, не сводя взгляда с её румяного лица, и она покорно ложится на столешницу грудью, вытянув перед собой тонкие, изящные руки. Я взмахиваю легким платьем, и её зад предстаёт мне во всей красе и тут же получает смачный шлепок.

\- За что ты сейчас получаешь, моя дорогая? - спрашиваю я, одной рукой прижимая её за поясницу к столу, а другой обрушиваю два резких удара с разной траекторией так, чтобы обе ягодицы равномерно покрылись румянцем. Но я настроен на красный. Нежно поглаживаю разогретую кожу, хочу прижаться к ней бёдрами - это непередаваемое ощущение.

\- За опоздание к Господину. Ай!

\- Почему ты опоздала? - мне плевать, почему. Было бы что-то серьёзное, она бы уже сказала. Шлепок!

\- Я... я уснула, - неразборчиво бормочет она, опустив голову.

\- Не слышу!

\- Ай! Я легла вздремнуть и проспала, - шлёпаю её снова и снова, наблюдая за реакцией на лице. ОНа зажмуривается и стонет, виляя бёдрами в тщётной попытке увернуться от ударов. Несмотря на жжение и жар в ладони, я всё не могу отказать себе в удовольствии любования тем, как вздрагивают её раскрасневшиеся ягодицы, заставляя мой член неистово пульсировать и рваться наружу.

\- Да что ты? - шлепок поперёк ягодиц снизу, и я чувствую влагу на ладони.

\- Тогда почему ты вся течёшь, когда я тебя за это наказываю, м?

\- Мнх! Не знаю! Ай! АЙ! АЙЙ!

\- Правду! - на переминается с ноги на ногу, крепко ухватившись за край стола перед собой.

\- Потому что мне нравится, сэр.

\- Так-то лучше, - я не могу сдержать блаженства, оно окутывает меня с ног до головы, и самодовольная ухмылка сама очерчивает губы. НЕт ничего приятнее, чем это принятие удовольствия от того, что я с ней делаю. От боли, которую я причиняю.

Делаю глубокий вдох через нос и беру со стола флоггер, по пути плавно скользя его кистями по рукам девушки, по её плечу, шее, прикрытой платьем спине и медленно вожу по ягодицам и между ними, он ласкает кожу, как гладкие, чёрные змеи.

\- А, может, ты просто бесстыжая? - одно вращение запястьем, следом другое, посильнее, и она вскрикивает от боли, пока десятки бусин снова и снова обрушиваются и оскверняют её кожу, окрапляя своими жгучими прикосновениями. Лбблю использовать серии ударов по возрастающей - от лёгкого хлопка до хлёсткого удара. На коже отчётливо проявились полосы, продольные, вытянутые ссадины, и я откладваю флоггер, становлюсь прямо позади неё и расстёгиваю штаны, победоносно задрав подбородок. - Разгуливаешь без трусиков непонятно где, заставляешь меня ждать. Это дерзко, а я дерзость не терплю, - она молчит, томно выгивая спину, пока я плавно скольжу членом от поясницы вдоль ложбинки между ягодицами вниз, вниз.. - Вздумаешь кончить, я продолжу удары, - предупреждаю я, плотно прижимаясь бёдрами к вожделённой алой плоти, погружаясь максимально глубоко. Глаза от удовольствия закрываются при звуке её стона.

Торшер на столе дребезжит, а мой Мак постепенно съезжает в сторону, карандаш откатывается к краю и падает на пол, пока я трахаю её, крепко держа за бёдра: она стонет так сладно, то всхлипывая, то вскрикивая, то мыча, и я сразу набираю высокий темп, ритмично стучась о её тело без пауз и промедлений, без поблажен и жалости, не оставляя ей ни единого шанса, забирая всё без остатка.

Christian Grey


	10. Flashback 10

Сквозь рваные облака, с дикой скоростью проносящиеся по небу, пробиваюся лучи солнца - холодного ноябрьского солнца. Осень наполнена двумя явлениями: иллюзией тепла и безнадёжностью. Мне не холодно. Я разогрелся так, что никакой арктический мороз не остудит моего тела. Мёртвые мысли в живом теле.

Мамаши в парке кутают детей в куртки, натягивают на них рукавицы, а я бегу словно ошпаренный, бегу по своему кругу Ада, обжигая ступни, под капюшоном пряча лицо от последних лучей солнца, бегу прочь от гнетущего чувства тревоги и безнадёжности. По кругу.

Ничто так не способно выбить меня из колеи, как собственная тьма - шлейф чёрного тумана, который тянется за мной из прошлого, то и дело окутывая с головой, не давая дышать, как только я останавливаюсь и оглядываюсь назад. Никакие бизнес-акулы, никакие суровые законы делового мира. Я видел, как бизнесмены вроде меня перегрызали друг другу глотки в погоне за лучшими результатами, как они давились от зависти друг к другу, строя козни совсем как истеричные женщины, в которых недостаточно воспитания и уверенности в себе, чтобы признать, что они в чём-то слабы, недостаточно воли, чтобы совершенствоваться. Отдав себя бизнесу и изрядно в нём преуспев, я купаюсь в фальшивых улыбках, но мне потребовались годы становления и упрямое чувство независимости, чтобы это дерьмо не перекинулось и на мои губы, чтобы оно не испачкало и моих рук. И я был слишком сломлен прошлым, чтобы останавливаться на мелочах и тем более давать волю зависти, способной изуродовать мою душу ещё сильнее. В бизнесе веками ничего не меняется - слабые завидуют сильным и пытаются превратить их жизнь в кошмар, приравнять к своей ущербности хоть немного, отнять их успешность и славу, придавить к полу - но что они знают о придавливании к полу? Я поднимался из под земли, а кто-то хочет перегнать меня в небе, не научившись даже ходить. Я встречал это так часто, что это дерьмо уже набило оскомину и перестало вызывать во мне эмоции.

Я научился получать удовольствие от чужой слабости. Элена научила меня этому очень хорошо. Вовлекая меня в бизнес мир, она внушила простую истину: ты либо доминируешь, либо подчиняешься, чтобы в итоге доминировать. Так или иначе, цель одна.

Выбросив из мыслей работу, я решаю вернуться домой, к тому же погода явно портится, и холодный ветер постепенно несёт в город сырость. О солнце на сегодня можно забыть. В сумерках возвращаюсь и в полной тишине иду по тёмной гостиной прямиком в душ. Я чертовски заработался.

В кухонной зоне ярко горит свет, но большой обеденный стол наполовину утопает в синеватом сумраке - золотое сияние софитов и синева позднего вечера борятся за право преобладать в моей квартире. В моей жизни. По центру сидит Сюзанна, раздираемая светом и тьмой, но словно не замечающая этого. Перед ней большое блюдо и бокал вина, за тонкую ножку которого она тут же хватается, едва завидев меня.

\- Здравствуй, Сюзанна, - приветствую её чуть более мрачно, чем хотелось бы. Она выглядит чарующе: длинные тёмные волосы прямыми прядями обрамляют чуть подсвеченное лицо, пушистые ресницы отбрасывают тень на бледные щёки, бокал не тронут, а её губы раскраснелись. Она встаёт из-за стола с явным намерением поднести мне бокал.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Грей, - меня окутывает облако тонкого аромата, когда она приближается, и я понимаю, что почувствовал его, как только вышел из своей спальни, даже как только вышел из душа. Он осел на всём в квартире, напоминая мне о женском очаровании. Приятное чувство, но меня не провести.

\- Вы так много работаете в последнее время... Можно предложить вам вина?

Я хочу расслабиться по-настоящему, а не от романтических грёз или вина.

Беру бокал из её рук и делаю большой глоток терпкого красного напитка, отчего мои вены словно оживают, пульсируя и проступая. Сюзанна мечтательно улыбается, учтиво опустив глаза. На мои руки и бёдра в тех самых рваных джинсах.

\- Сколько ты выпила? - тихо спрашиваю я, делая ещё глоток и не сводя с неё испытующих глаз.

\- Совсем чуть-чуть, сэр, - отвечает она, складывая пальцы в характерном жесте, и я бросаю взгляд на раковину, где припрятан её пустой бокал. На секунду поджав губы, я коротко киваю в сторону.

\- Ладони на стол.

От мысли, что она сейчас наклонится и предоставит мне свою попку, становится жарко. Она осторожно делает, как я велел и задирает коротенькое платье до самой поясницы, а я ставлю бокал на стол рядом с ней.

\- Опрокинешь этот бокал и выхватишь по полной, - тихо угрожаю я, прежде чем звонко ударить её по заднице. Несмотря на ловкий отрывистый шлепок, мою ладонь словно обожгло, а вздрагивание её ягодиц направило сигнал прямиком в пах. Мне хочется прижаться к этой попке бёдрами, коснуться кожей и почувствовать её жар.

iЕщё рано, Грей./i

\- По-моему, я ясно объяснил про спиртные напитки.

\- Сэр, всего пара глоточков, оно такое вкусное..., - жалобно оправдвается она, но в голосе слишится кокетство. Конечно, она выпила немного, но могу я воспользоваться поводом и повеселиться?

\- Да неужели? Что, вкуснее меня?

Ещё шлепок, и ещё, и бокал угрожающе закачался, Сюзанна резко поворачивает голову в сторону, словно взглядом можно его остановить. - Ах! - она цепляется за край стола своими тонкими пальчиками. Её обнажённая поясница и зад тоже по обе стороны света и темноты, я снова бью чуть ниже, но в этот раз она едва ли вздрагивает, не потревожив бокал. Умница. Борюсь с желанием оттрахать её прямо на столе и аккуратно поправляю на ней платье.

\- Идём, - я допиваю вино одним большим глотком и протягиваю ей руку.

Чувствую себя таким расслабленным после горячего душа и прохладного вина - хочется спокойных, целенаправленных действий, поэтому я снимаю с крючков пару мотков верёвки и становлюсь у красной кровати.

\- Подойди.

Сюзанна встаёт с колен, не поднимая глаз и босиком послушно подходит ко мне, ступая по кожаным половицам, обнажённая до трусиков - они сотканы из узких чёрных полосок, словно она перетянута ими через самые интимные места. Очень сексуальные. Я откладываю мотки верёвок на постель, снимаю футболку и становлюсь на колени, поддевая края трусиков по бокам, тяну вниз... Боже. Её кожа такая горячая, такая гладкая, что мне хочется немедленно припасть губами, беспощадно терзая языком. Глубоко сглатываю и провожу пальцами по гладкому лобку, а Сюзанна держит руки по швам, нервно потирая пальцы друг о друга. О, да. Хочет дотронуться до меня, но знает, что нельзя. Резко поднимаюсь и велю ей лечь на постель, сам усаживаюсь сверху и беру первый моток верёвки - он весь уходит на связывание рук идеальными плотно прилегающими петлями - теперь она в одном большом наручнике для обоих запястьев. Верёвку из второго мотка я пропускаю через связанные руки и закрепляю на решётке над кроватью. Слишком суровые путы для того, что я задумал, но мне не нравится, что сегодня она едва борется с желанием прикоснуться ко мне. Всё это время Сюзанна как под гипнозом смотрит на мой торс, на напрягающийся живот и бёдра у самой её груди. Ловко сползаю с кровати и кладу руку на полную грудь, каждым пальцем ощущаю набухший сосок, ведя рукой вниз, очерчиваю изгиб стройного тела, длинную ногу, тонкую лодыжку...

Привязав обе ноги в столбикам кровати, я отступаю на шаг, любуясь красивой тёмноволосой девушкой, полностью обездвиженной в моём логове - её ноги раздвинуты, а в глазах борьба смущения и похоти.

\- Закрой глаза.

Наблюдаю как ястреб за её беспрекословным выполнением команды и извлекаю из шкатулки атласную повязку, беру с полки несколько свечей и ставлю их на пол у постели. Зажжённые в приглушённом свете моей Красной комнаты, они делают её похожей на замок Дракулы - здесь и только здесь бушуют мои демоны, вырываются на волю и творят такое, о чём даже мне иногда совестно вспоминать. Моими слабостями, моим коварством и жестокостью, моим несчастьем, моим прошлым пропитано всё здесь. Негромко включаю эмбиент и снова взбираюсь на кровать. Аккуратно надеваю повязку на глаза Сюзанны и смотрю, как приоткрывается её ротик в предвкушении, чувствуя меня над собой. Я могу делать с ней всё, что захочу.

Хватаю её за подбородок и целую в губы, врываюсь в её рот языком так, как хотел бы сейчас ворваться своим членом. Всхлипывая от неожиданности, она натягивает путы и отвечает мне так неистово, словно я не целовал её целую вечность.

\- Расслабься или я возьму плеть. Хочешь, чтобы я взял плеть? - шепчу ей в губы. Она хватает ртом то ли воздух, то ли мои губы.

\- Нет, сэр, - задыхается Сюзанна.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я расстегнул джинсы?

\- Да, сэр, пожалуйста...

Я выпрямляюсь и медленно расстёгиваю джинсы, пуговицу за пуговицей, а она медленно приоткрывает свой бесстыжий ротик. Широко. Едва я касаюсь кончиком её губ, она вбирает его, головка скрывается за жадными пухлыми губами, и у меня кружится голова. Опираюсь руками о кожаный матрас и смотрю. Смотрю, осторожно двигая бёдрами - я знаю её лимит в такой позе. Сюзанна подаётся вперёд, и я отстраняюсь, давая ей отдышаться. Она медленно щекочет меня языком, и, несмотря на повязку, я уверен, что её глаза в блаженстве закрыты. Мы проделываем всё снова и снова: движения бёдрами, движения языка, жадные губы - всё это слишком быстро подводит меня к краю, поэтому я резко отстраняюсь и встаю с кровати, чтобы избавиться от джинсов.

С небольшой свечой в руке я ложусь на бок рядом с девушкой, мой член касается её бедра, а сам я теперь чувствую, как она горит. Безупречное женское тело полностью в моём распоряжении. Воск начинает капать на её кожу очень медленно, начиная с ложбинки между ключицами прямо по центру вниз. Она стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, выгибая спину. Я смотрю на белёсые капли, застывающие между вздымающейся грудью, затем закрываю глаза с медленно провожу языком по ярко-розовому соску. Капаю на влажную кожу рядом с ним, и она едва слышно вскрикивает, заглушая шипение. Свеча подтаивает, и я продолжаю капать вниз, на проступающие рёбра, на живот, отчего Сюзанна извивается лишь сильнее, закусывая губу и натягивая верёвки. Снова провожу языком по соску с другой стороны, втягиваю его губами, затем дую прохладой, прежде чем плеснуть воска.

\- Ахх!

\- Тише!

Я ухмыляюсь, целуя свободные участки кожи, пока воск на её теле стынет, а на свече плавятся новые капли. Кап-кап-кап-кап-кап-кап-кап... - быстрая дорожка до самого лобка. Сюзанна громко стонет, запрокинув голову, и я на время отвожу свечу в сторону, снова целуя, на этот раз низ живота. Возвращаюсь к груди и покрываю каплями воска соски, она реагирует на каждую каплю как на сладкий укус, ёрзает и всхлипывает. Снова дохожу до лобка и возвращаюсь, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы оставить пару капель и на ногах, что удивляет её и заставляет дёрнуться. Она вся в белых каплях и кляксах, словно я кончил на неё недельный запас: соски покрыты плотным восковым панцирем, на животе причудливые узоры и дорожки из капель. Пора расплавить в ней настоящий воск.

Ставлю свечу на пол и освобождаю ноги Сюзанны. Они беспомощно поджимаются. Поздно, детка, я уже оценил тебя во всей красе. Взбираюсь на кровать и вынуждаю её согнуть и развести ноги. Мой член уже болит от напряжения, кровь в венах пульсирует, и сейчас я получу, что хочу. Погружаюсь словно в тёплый воск до самого отказа, веки прикрываются, и я начинаю двигаться, отрывисто дыша и набирая темп. Она как кипящий океан - обволакивает, втягивает в себя, окутывая горячей влагой. Подхватываю её и разворачиваю к себе спиной, ставя на колени, а сам подвигаюсь ближе к спинке кровати, чтобы ослабить натяжение верёвок. Чтобы она могла схватиться на спинку кровати, практически сидя у меня на коленях. На попке всё ещё пылает след от моей зудящей пятерни, и я снова погружаю член в её тело, довольный своими издевательствами.

\- О, боже! - стонет она, наслаждаясь новым углом проникновения, а я уже не слышу музыки, а её стоны приглушены густым эфиром, в котором я растворяюсь, уже не контролируя свой темп. Воск осыпался, я прижимаю к себе Сюзанну своими ручищами, а её грудь взрагивает при каждом толчке. Получай! получай всё! До! Последней! Капли! - мысленно рычу я, неистово кончая и изливаясь в её обмякающее тело, уткнувшись лицом в шею... Вот, что возвращает меня к жизни.

Christian Grey


	11. Flashback 11

В небе нет ни капли жалости, как и во мне.

Оно готово разразиться ливнем, прервавшись на серый и тревожно тихий день лишь единожды за эту неделю, поэтому я бегу. Бегу с ощущением, что мои попытки убежать совершенно бессмысленны. Кто-то свысока пристально смотрит на меня, периодически прерываясь на хохот. Но мне плевать, я бегу. Пусть все трясутся от страха – всего лишь грёбанная вода с неба. Не нужно переоценивать некоторые вещи. Не нужно переоценивать вообще ничего.

На детской площадке очередная ролевая игра. Бойкая девочка уговаривает робкого мальчика поиграть в самолёт, а он опасливо задаёт вопросы о правилах.

Ну, прям как я когда-то.

Я слушаю их диалог и смотрю в землю, пока на мой кроссовок неторопливо пытается вскарабкаться какой-то жук. Дети расположились на верхней площадке горки, обсуждая типы валют для своей игры. «Ваш билет, пожалуйста. У вас место в бизнес классе».

Кто бы сомневался.

Кем они станут? Догадываются ли? Могут ли представить? Может быть, этот пацан когда-нибудь сменит мою дряхлую задницу на посту контрол-фрика всея Сиэттла.

\- Прямых рейсов на Женеву нет, мистер Грей, но я могу забронировать билет на наиболее комфортный трансферный рейс…

Комфортный? Нет ничего комфортнее моего самолёта, мысленно рычу я, вспоминая о том, как некстати он был отправлен на внеплановый техосмотр.

В этом году всемирный экономический форум собирает около 3000 человек – бизнесменов, политиков, учёных и журналистов, и с каждым годом всё это недельное мероприятие приобретает всё более элитарный характер: всё больше статусов, а не мозгов, всё больше «воды», а не реальных решений. Меня бы вполне устроило участие в ежегодном саммите ВЭФ в США, но на повестке дня куда более серьёзные, масштабные темы – терроризм, безработица, кризис. Всё то, что занимает меня, независимо от собственного статуса в обществе.

Я поднимаюсь по трапу, деловито сжимая рукоятку кейса. Сырой зимний ветер Сиэтла задувает в поднятый ворот пальто, а оглушительный, индустриальный гул двигателей напоминает о том, что я в боинге, а не в тихом, комфортном самолёте своей компании. В салоне приветственный ряд стюардесс улыбается мне лучезарно, одна за другой они здороваются и желают мне приятного полёта, в следующий миг переключаясь на других пассажиров с кейсами.

\- Добрый день, мистер Грей, - я останавливаюсь на секунду. Она стоит, виновато опустив глаза, аккуратно сложив губки. Протягиваю ей посадочный талон, и девушка проводит меня к просторному креслу в салоне бизнес-класса. Я не говорю ни слова, лишь осматриваю её чёрную униформу с маленьким ярко-красным галстуком и отделкой в виде логотипа авиакомпании на рукавах. Волосы собраны в аккуратный пучок, избегает зрительного контакта. Не сводя с неё глаз, снимаю и протягиваю ей пальто и расстёгиваю пиджак. Она предлагает разместить его на специальной вешалке возле иллюминатора, и я опускаюсь на сидение в рубашке и галстуке, попутно любуясь её ногами в полупрозрачных чулках.

\- Что-нибудь хотите, …сэр?

Да. Поставить тебя на колени и оттрахать этот вежливый ротик, если не перестанешь делать вид, что не знаешь меня.

Она некоторое время читает это в моих глазах, но лицо остаётся невозмутимым, лишь зрачки расширяются, и я тону в этой чернильной тьме.

\- Минеральной воды со льдом.

\- Охо-хо! Грей! Вот это сюрприз! – откуда-то слева раздаётся гнусавый голос. Его лысоватый обладатель протягивает мне ладонь через проход, и это тот самый момент, когда я понятия не имею, кто он.

\- Я вас не помню.

Его улыбка на секунду сменяется выражением полной растерянности.

\- Дик Фуллер, «New Line Tech». Мы общались на благотворительном вечере в Айове.

Хорошо, хоть не «Филлер». Я хочу посоветовать ему сменить имя, прежде чем строить из себя гендиректора. Всё ещё не припоминаю нашу встречу. Когда я вообще был в Айове? Вероятно, он хочет верить в то, что мы знакомы.

\- А-а.. Летите на форум?

\- Я? Да!

Враньё. «New Line Tech» не было в списках. Фуллер заговорчески сощуривается, опираясь о подлокотник своего комфортабельного кресла и резко меняет тему.

\- За прошлый год мы прибрали к рукам «Giga-Energy», «Air Master» и ряд мелких компаний. Как думаете, мы можем приблизиться к вашему уровню?

Болван, он разорится, поднимая на ноги эти безнадёжные компании.

\- Вы сможете приблизиться к моему уровню, когда перестанете циклиться на моём уровне и начнёте работать головой. Но к тому времени… я и вас куплю.

Дик расплывается в глупой, непонимающей улыбке и начинает посмеиваться, одновременно шутливо грозя мне пальцем и оценивая острую шутку, но я лишь снисходительно улыбаюсь и спешу переключить своё внимание на – кто ты у нас сегодня, дорогая? – на Линдси. Серьёзно? Линдси? Стараясь не смотреть мне в глаза, она наклоняется и осторожно ставит воду на столик, наконец, к чёртовой матери скрывая с поля зрения Фуллера. Я аккуратно берусь за её галстучек, одним вращением запястья оборачиваю его вокруг кулака и медленно притягиваю к себе.

\- Дон, я же ясно сказал - подниматься в воздух тебе разрешается только в моей Комнате.

\- Мистер Грей, пожалуйста, только не здесь, - шёпотом умоляет она, аккуратно касаясь моего запястья, скованного массивными часами. У неё ледяные пальцы, хотя она и придерживала мой стакан воды салфеткой.

\- Ты сказала, что оставишь полёты, - шиплю я.

\- Прошу вас, давайте поговорим об этом позже, - она отводит лицо, отводит глаза, переминается с ноги на ногу и нервно сглатывает. Вскидываю брови от изумления. Скажи она мне такое без свидетелей, и разговор принял бы совсем иной оборот. А прямо сейчас через проход ещё и сидит кретин Фуллер и наверняка пялится на её зад. Я киваю, притягиваю её поближе и отчётливо произношу прямо в ухо:

\- Говорить буду только я.

Зубки едва заметно прижимают нижнюю губу – как подушечку зефира. Очень сладкого зефира. Судорожно приглаживая галстук, она отстраняется и спешно удаляется вглубь салона, пока Фуллер глуповато лыбится ей вслед.

Похоже, мне будет, чем заняться в скучные часы форума – с удовольствием поразмышляю о том, что придумать для «Линдси», которая «больше никогда-никогда не будет летать и устроится на более безопасную работу». Вторым после лжи я ненавижу пустые обещания. Слова, брошенные легко и беззаботно. Слова, сказанные ради собственного спокойствия в определённой ситуации и не имеющие ничего общего с поступками в будущем. «Согласись, но поступи по-своему» - на мой взгляд, верх трусости и определённо достойно не меньшего презрения, чем банальная ложь. Дон придётся очень хорошо постараться, чтобы убедить меня, что этот урок она усвоила.

Отчаянно желая немедленно проучить её, я вспоминаю, что безопасность всё-таки превыше всего, и это касается не только её работы, но и моей репутации. Я не позволю Фуллеру отследить мои перемещения со стюардессой прямиком в уборную, к тому же это далеко не лучшее место для моих.. увлечений. Я мог бы просто трахнуть её в туалете и наконец «вступить в ряды клуба Высотная Миля», но Вселенная явно издевается надо мной на этой неделе. Так доступно и так далеко.

Смотрю через иллюминатор на медленно проплывающие мимо предзакатные облака: пурпурные, белые, персиковые, розовые – они всех оттенков моих женщин, их кожи, их сосков, их губ, их лепестков… Они округлые, вытянутые, изогнутые, они меняют форму так податливо, так изящно и неспешно – это гипнотизирует меня. Боинг плывёт в киселе красок и форм, а мои мысли растворяются под ровный, приглушённый гул.

Медленно поворачиваю голову и смотрю через проход – Фуллер спит, всем телом склонившись в сторону, едва ли не пуская слюни. Остальные с бизнес-классе тоже дремлют – с газетой на коленях, с ноутбуком, перешедшим в спящий режим. Я уверенно жму на кнопку вызова, и уже через три секунды передо мной стоят стройные ножки Дон. Она наблюдает за тем, как я медленно закатываю рукава, не сводя глаз с её раскрасневшегося лица.

\- В уборную.

\- Мистер Гр…

\- Живо.

Она озирается по сторонам и нерешительно удаляется за плотную занавеску в проходе. Покончив с рукавами, я следую за ней и обнаруживаю уже внутри, открыв дверцу. Ну, вот ты и попалась. Уборная бизнес-класса просторнее и современее, хотя я так давно не летал эконом-классом, что уже и не знаю. Дон стоит у раковины, её глаза пылают от стыда и волнения. Она не сдержала обещание – теперь я заполню её как следует, заполню этот рот чем-то существенным, вместо пустых обещаний. Закрыв за собой дверь с мягким щелчком и алым «занято», я придвигаюсь к раковине и опираюсь о неё одной рукой, а другой провожу по щеке девушки, и она немного расслабляется. Я беру её лицо в свои ладони и жадно целую, не встречая сопротивления.

\- Этот рот не сдержал обещание.

\- Господин, простите…

\- У нас мало времени. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Дон бросает взгляд на мой ремень, и её тонкие пальцы быстро принимаются расстёгивать мои брюки. Я ослабляю её декоративный галстук и расстёгиваю пару пуговиц на блузке. О, ей понадобится кислород… Дон опускается на колени, и мой член погружается в сладкое, влажное облако, а рука тут же оказывается на её затылке, направляя, удерживая. Она старается изо всех сил, и я чувствую, что не продержусь долго. Делаю несколько глубоких толчков вперёд, после чего освобождаю её рот, и Дон тут же делает глубокий вдох. Я хватаю её за плечи и разворачиваю к зеркалу, сам становлюсь позади и смотрю на наши отражения: её щёчки покраснели, губы блестят, а мои глаза похожи на две чёрные дыры в грозовом небе. Резким движением задираю юбку до пояса, замечая тонкие чулки, подхватываю Дон под коленом, и её нога оказывается на краю столешницы и раковины, а девушка – открытая мне во всех самых сокровенных местах. Погружаюсь в ещё более горячий и густой эфир, до отказа, грубо и нетерпеливо, снова и снова…

\- Я найду тебя где угодно, поняла? – шепчу ей на ухо между толчками.

\- Да….

\- И всегда узнаю, если ты не следуешь уговору.

\- Да, Господин…

Вжимаю в себя её тело, врываюсь, вталкиваюсь, доводя себя нас до грани. Тело девушки бьёт мелкая дрожь, значит пора остановиться. Я отстраняю бёдра, и она знает, что это значит.

\- Расслабься.

\- Что?.. Нет.. нет, сэр, прошу..

Раздвигаю её мягкие как тесто ягодицы и медленно вхожу, так медленно, как только позволяет мне собственное состояние. Дон поджимает губы и зажмуривается.

\- Как туго, Дон... По крайней мере, я знаю, что ты сохраняла мне верность, - вкрадчиво произношу я, погружаясь до основания и обратно… до основания… и обратно, постепенно увеличивая темп.

\- Ааа, АААх! – она инстинктивно закрывает рот рукой, но стоны вырываются, рискуя разоблачить нас перед всеми. Она на грани, отчаянно хочет кончить, но это так сложно, когда я совсем не там, где ей сейчас больше всего хочется.

Убираю её бесполезные дрожащие руки и закрываю ей рот своей ладонью так крепко, что её дыхание через нос становится интенсивнее. Как и мой карающий темп – я не намерен её дожидаться. Наше частое дыхание сливается с гулом салона. Уткнувшись лбом ей в шею, я смотрю вниз, как содрогаются великолепные, упругие и совершенно бесстыжие ягодицы от каждого толчка, это последняя капля, и меня накрывает поток, я изливаюсь так мощно, едва сдерживая собственные стоны. Я в небе, я в раю…

Кто-то колотит в дверь, отчаянно колотит, пока я вообще не очень понимаю, где нахожусь. «Пристегнитесь». Что? «Мистер Грей, пристегнитесь»

\- Мы заходим на посадку. Пожалуйста, пристегните ремни, - спокойно говорит «Линдси», склонившись надо мной. Чёрт побери… Аккуратный зад, обтянутый узкой юбкой, отходит к другому креслу, открывая вид на Фуллера. Он ухмыляется, и на секунду меня охватывает паранойя, а не сболтнул ли я чего лишнего во сне, или… не умудрился ли кончить в штаны. Каменный стояк был очевиден. К счастью, только мне.

\- Дурной сон о крахе экономики США? – спрашивает он гнусаво. Да, интересно было бы проснуться со стояком после такого сна.

\- Ага, - отвечаю я. – По всем фронтам.

Christian Grey


	12. Flashback 12

\- Посмотри на меня, Кристиан.

Я упрямо изучаю скучную картину на стене - северо-западные леса раскинулись по холмам и утопают в низинах в собственных кронах. Я уже так долго смотрю на них, что укачиваюсь на этих волнах, размышляя об амплитудах своего поведения. Вот я парю в небесах, а вот я уже в самой чаще мрака.

Миссис Донован - полная чернокожая женщина, которая считает, что может вытащить меня из круговорота дерьма. Сейчас она сидит передо мной за своим большим столом, покручивая карандаш так раздражающе спокойно, что мне хочется встать и раскрошить его.

\- Твоя агрессия и несдержанность обусловлена рядом причин, среди которых не только тяжёлое детство. Ты пробовал не оправдывать все свои нехорошие действия трагедией, которую пережил много лет назад?

\- Мне насрать.

\- Кристиан.

Мне становится неуютно в своей чёрной футболке с большой кроваво-красной аббревиатурой "ММ", слишком душно, слишком липко, слишком тесно. Хочется выпрыгнуть из своего тела прямо туда - в скучную картину, где лес поглотит мои воспоминания, как по команде включающиеся по кодовому слову некорректного психотерапевта "прошлое" и "детство". По-моему, всё просто: сутенёр бьёт меня, я бью Дэрилла из параллельного класса. Ясно, как день.

Миссис Донован некоторое время смотрит на меня оценивающе, поджав полные, мясистые губы.

\- Что ты испытываешь после драки?

\- Облегчение.

\- А ещё?

Я задумываюсь, пробуя на вкус слово, и оно кажется каким-то фальшивым. Есть что-то ещё, гнетущее и неприятное, висящее тяжёлым грузом у меня в груди.

\- Чувство вины, - почти шёпотом отвечаю я, но тут же исправляюсь. - Не перед этим мудаком, конечно. Грейс… расстраивают мои выходки.

А ещё больше они расстраивают Елену, думаю я, и холодок пробегает по моей спине. Она куда лучше знает, как унять мою агрессию. Она знает, что я привык к боли, и только болью можно вытеснить боль. Я - концентрат боли и страданий и способен сеять только боль вокруг себя. Я не заслуживаю любви Грейс, а только плеть Елены. Я изуродованный и больной, а Грейс заслуживает нормального ребёнка - как Эллиот и Миа.

\- Кристиан, успокойся. Пожалуйста, сделай глубокий вдох…, - голос психотерапевта совсем близко заставляет картинку проясниться - и я снова в её кабинете, тяжело дышу до боли в лёгких, во рту пересохло, а в глазах неприятная резь и пелена. Она стоит передо мной со стаканом воды, чуть наклонившись, но не смея коснуться даже в утешительном жесте. Чувствую себя ежом или дикобразом, потому что каждая клеточка моего тела словно источает иглы, болезненно засевшие в основании.

\- Я лучше пойду, - спешно бормочу я не своим голосом и подрываюсь с места, вмиг распахивая дверь, пока очередной приступ не встал в крупный чек для Грейс.

Её шокированные, широко распахнутые глаза были первым, с чем я встретился в коридоре - Грейс, оторопев, поднимается с кресла, сжимая в руках небольшую сумочку и раскрыв рот. - Кристиан! Постой! - кричит она, и я слышу за спиной настойчивый, приближающийся стук каблуков.

\- Хочу уехать отсюда! - огрызаюсь я через плечо, топая по коридору к выходу.

\- Кристиан Тревельян Грей! - окликает меня Грейс, и всё вокруг словно замирает. Я останавливаюсь, но не от страха перед её гневом, а потому, что слышу в её строгом голосе столько боли и отчаяния - стыд тисками сжимает мне сердце. Господи, в какой же я жопе.

Смотрю на тротуар, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, а Грейс сидит рядом, положив руки на руль. Она молчит, а мне уже хочется, чтобы мы поскорее тронулись с места. Подальше отсюда, где в воздухе повисло моё прошлое.

\- Мы найдём другого специалиста.

\- Мне не нужен мозгоправ.

\- А что тебе нужно?! Выпивка и драки - это не выход, Кристиан, - почти срываясь на плач, дрожащим голосом говорит Грейс, затем закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. - Послушай. Мы с Карриком сделаем всё, что в наших силах, чтобы помочь тебе справиться с призраками прошлого, но ты совсем-совсем не помогаешь, - очень медленно с надрывом добавляет она. В ответ я лишь напряжённо ковыряю дыру на коленке на своих джинсах и на мгновение отмечаю, что и из моей кровоточащей души так же торчат нитки.

По возвращении домой я замираю на лестнице по пути в свою комнату, слыша, как Грейс жалуется Елене по телефону и даже не подозревает, на какие сладкие мучения обрекает меня, рассказав ей об очередной драке - просто стою, как отмороженный, и даже не замечаю вальяжно спускающегося мимо брата, который небрежно салютирует мне со знающим кивком и придурковатой улыбкой: "Даже не буду спрашивать, Крис". Он стал старше и больше не шарахается от меня по углам. Его жизнь развивается нормально. А я - качусь в ад, где мне самое место.

В своей комнате я погромче включаю музыку, и стены ритмично сотрясаются от "Disposable Teens", удивительным образом вливаясь в резонанс с тем, что я испытываю, успокаивая меня. Мотаю головой, клин клином вышибая из себя агрессию с каждым ударом в ритме. Через некоторое время замечаю Эллиота - он стоит в дверях и тоже мотает головой, притопывая в такт. Я даже не хочу орать на него, потому что он тоже под властью момента. Делаю тише.

\- Хороший трек.

Ничего не отвечаю, просто продолжаю сгребать разбросанные тетради со стола.

\- Может, посмотрим что-нибудь?

\- Тебя мама отправила? - спрашиваю я и тут же чувствую, что зря это сказал. Эллиот молча уходит, оставляя меня наедине со своим отвратительным характером. И болью.

Посмотри на меня, Кристиан, - язычок стека медленно ползёт у меня под подбородком, и я боюсь получить по разбитой губе. Инстинктивно медленно её закусываю, чувствуя, как она распухла, пока ледяной, арктический взгляд блуждает по моему лицу. Елена смотрит на меня, сидя в кресле в одних чулках с поясом, а я сижу на полу, поглаживая её стройные ноги в великолепных туфлях на шпильке. - Ты очень способный мальчик…, - я целую её колено с внутренней стороны и просто не могу не смотреть на обнажённый рай между её раздвинутых ног. Тут же получаю стеком по спине и быстро поднимаю глаза, продолжая целовать её ногу через полупрозрачный чулок. - Быстро научишься вести себя так, как надо.

Обхватываю пальцами голень и легонько сжимаю, на что Елена с удовлетворением прикрывает глаза. Через некоторое время она слегка отталкивает меня ногой, и я отползаю к постели, продолжая смотреть на неё, как велено. Она подходит ближе и становится передо мной. Я не могу пошевелиться и послушно держу руки на коленях, сидя на полу, подогнув под себя ноги, мои ступни затекли, но я не смею сказать ей об этом. Её обнажённые бёдра у меня перед лицом, я облизываю губы, стараясь продолжать смотреть ей в глаза. Она водит стеком по моей щеке и скуле медленно и томно, а я чувствую её запах, и это сводит меня с ума. Она всегда такая чистая, ухоженная и гладкая, я никогда не знавал другого. Это сомнительный подарок мне, за которым наверняка последует наказание. Она предупредительно смотрит на меня и ухмыляется. Она знает, что я хочу прикоснуться к ней ртом...

Christian Grey


End file.
